


Seven Minutes Of Halloween

by winstiel_28



Series: Halloween One Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Akeard Kissing, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Boners, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Drunken Kissing, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Gay Castiel, Gay Dean, Gay Male Character, Halloween, Human Benny, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Kissing Games, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Masturbation, No Angst, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex Games, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Sleepovers, Smut, Spin the Bottle, Surprise Kissing, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstiel_28/pseuds/winstiel_28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'Cas opened the door and let Dean walk through, his palms were sweaty for some reason and his heart was thumping against his chest like a drum.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Ah Cas you look like you've seen a ghost." Dean joked, pulling him closer with his arm into a hug.</i><br/> </p><p>  <i>"Needed you for so long Cas, haven't been able to kiss you for so damn long." Cas whimpered at the sounds of his lover wanting him like he did, in fact, all Cas had been able to think about recently was the taste of Dean's dick in his mouth, but they'd had no time to do anything about it.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Fuck seven minutes, I'm gonna be here for the whole night."</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>And Cas smiled as he unbuttoned the rest of Dean's flannel and felt his heart beat ten times faster at the sight of Dean's tanned, exposed flesh, his abs staring back at him. Cas ran his hand down his boyfriend's body and gasped at the feel of his soft skin, going past the top of his pants and feeling the obscene bulge growing in his trousers.'</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes Of Halloween

Dean turned off the engine and pocketed his keys, glancing out of the window and smiling slightly.

Halloween was usually absolute crap, but maybe this year it would be a little better. For starters, he was actually _doing_ something.

Unlike the other times where he hid away at home with the lights turned off, ignoring kids who knocked on the door for candy.

"Come on then." Sam smiled, opening his car door and stepping out into the frosty late October air.

Dean climbed out too and wrapped his jacket around him a little tighter, blocking out the cold wind as he raced through his clothes and froze his bones.

Dean put his hand to the front door and rapped loudly, hearing the sounds of someone walking through the hallway inside.

"If it isn't the two _Winchester's_." Benny laughed and pushed the door open wide, letting the two brothers inside.

"It's nice of you for letting us all stay." Sam patted Benny on the back and threw his coat down with the others that had been left at the bottom of the stairs.

"Nah it's nothing, my parents are out of town so I might as well grab the opportunity while it's there." Benny shrugged and began to walk down the hallway, Dean and Sam in tow.

"Who's actually coming tonight?" Dean asked as they walked down the concrete stairs that led to Benny's renovated cellar, complete with its own fridge and bathroom.

"Well, everybody else is here and already on the beer, it was just us waiting for you two." Benny paused and laughed at the fact that he'd just rhymed his words "There's Cas, Garth and Gabe. Pretty sure tonight's gonna be _good_."

 

Sam and Dean sat down with their friends and opened up can after can of beer, swigging the alcohol down so fast that by the second can, they were already starting to feel a little woozy.

Cas picked up the small remote and pressed the red button in the top corner, Benny's plasma slowly faded to black, putting the six boys into complete darkness.

"That film was fucking _creepy_." Garth muttered under his breath, moving a little closer to Benny, who shoved him away and called him and pussy and that he should man up.

"So, what now?" Gabe sat forwards in his seat, a small smile printed onto his round face, his whiskey-coloured eyes glinting in the darkness of the cellar; Benny had set up a few halloween decorations here and there, there were a few orange candles placed on the corner of the shelfs and they flickered lively in the open space.

Sam looked at the remains of his beer and slowly swished them around inside the almost-empty bottle.

Placing the round top to his lips, Sam let the bitter liquid travel down his throat before swallowing and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, placing the glass down on the table with a loud thud.

"How about spin the bottle?" He giggled like a little girl and then sat back as his brother threw a cushion at his face.

"Slightly _gay_ , Sammy." Dean answered, taking up some chips and shoving them in his mouth, wiping away the dust that formed on his fingers and turning back to the group.

"I _dunno_ , Dean." Gabe moved from the small single sofa he'd been sitting on to watch the movie and sat down beside Garth who was shifting around uncomfortably on his seat, his brown eyes switching from one teenage boy to the next.

"It could be a laugh, I guess." Cas piped up, flicking his lighter on and off, creating a small orange flame before killing it again.

"Garth?" Sam asked, knowing that if he didn't have everybody's permission in the group to play, then they would have to think of something else to do.

Garth shrugged his shoulders and nodded lightly, he was the sort of friend that would go along with everything everybody else wanted to do, he never complained, Garth was grateful that he had some good friends.

"Benny and Dean, it's up to you." Garth smiled and turned to the two brown-haired boys, the four others waiting for a reply.

Dean moved his green eyes towards Benny, waiting for him to answer. He knew that if Benny agreed, he'd seem an idiot to disagree and make the rest of his friends annoyed with him, so Dean decided to go along with whatever Benny chose.

"Ah come _on_ you bunch of pussies." Gabe clapped his hands together and leaned in closely, waiting for the two teenagers to answer.

"Ah _fuck_ it, I'll do it." Benny smiled and knocked Sam and Cas off as they patted him on the back as though he'd just won a race or something.

"Count me in." Dean raised his eyebrows and put down his beer can, following the rest of his friends over to the other room where they would be sleeping.

 

The back of Benny's cellar was set out with six sleeping bags on the floor, all spread out across the open space, the boys cleared some space in the middle of the floor where they all sat down in a circle and placed Sam's empty bottle down in front of them.

"Okay." Gabe piped up, grabbing the boy's attention as they threw down their bags on their chosen beds and got ready to play. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will," Benny cleared his throat and continued "I'm up for anything."

Gabe raised his eyebrow to show that Benny might have the balls that he doubted he had and placed his hand on the glass bottle taking the lead.

"The person this lands on has to _kiss_ Benny." And before anyone could protest, the room was filled with the echo of glass against concrete as it span around noisily in endless circles, wobbling from boy to boy as it decided who to choose.

And finally it was slowly down, each boy wondering if they were going to be chosen, Benny waiting anxiously, glancing around at each of his friends to see if he could read their expressions.

" _Aha_!" Dean laughed and clapped his hands as the bottle slowly spun and stopped, right in front of Cas.

The teenage boy's cheeks flushed pink and his electric blue eyes quickly fell to the floor as his friends laughed and joked around him.

Benny rolled his eyes and stood up, dusting off his pants before walking the short space to one of his best friends and putting avhand out to help him stand up.

"Any kind of kiss you want." Gabe intervened, leaning forwards slightly to watch.

Cas stuck his middle finger up at Gabe before turning round to face Benny, who towered above him in height yet smiled at him warmly.

"Ah, we might as well just get it over with, yeah?" Benny whispered, Cas nodded quickly and moved in close, feeling Benny's bated breath against the skin of his neck, the hairs slowly raising at the sensation.

Benny Lafitte was up for most things, there wasn't a lot that made him cringe, and he could tell that Cas wasn't looking too comfortable, but he could also tell that his friend didn't want to upset the group by forfeiting, so he was going to be nice.

Benny couldn't really decide whether he liked boys _or_ girls, it was good because it didn't really matter what gender someone was, as long as Benny found them attractive.

And the seventeen year old boy had to admit that right now, Cas was looking _pretty_ hot.

His dark hair was tousled up just right and his blue eyes were so deep that he could probably have stared into them all day if he had wanted.

Benny gently placed a hand on the back of Cas' head, slowly pulling the boy towards him before locking lips, only for a few seconds, only feeling the faintest touch of Cas' soft mouth against his, and then nothing.

The rest of the boys cheered as the two sat down again, Cas still as red as the t shirt he was wearing.

 

Next Garth span the bottle, the boys sat and cheered as it span round and round and stopped on the next two friends.

First Gabe, and then Dean.

Sam couldn't help but laugh a little at the thought of someone so outrageously _gay_ kissing his brother, and he also couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the fact someone was actually going to be kissing Dean, but _that_ was for a different time.

Gabe chuckled, and was so obviously happy that he was going to be kissing Dean Winchester, the prettiest boy on earth, that he could hardly contain his excitement.

" _Geez_ , calm down Gabe, your boner might break through your pants!" Garth laughed loudly as Gabe turned around and pretended to whack him round the face.

"Come on ya little perv." Dean pulled on Gabe's shirt until they were standing next to each other, the littler boy looking up at the emerald eyes above him.

Slowly, and Dean tried to knock Gabe off but gave up when the rest of the boys started to laugh, Gabe put his hands on Dean's hips and slowly moved towards him as he rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly.

A few moments  past and Dean pulled away.

"Goddmanit Gabe, you weren't supposed to put your fucking _tongue_ in!" Dean exclaimed, slightly disgusted as the younger boy bent over laughing.

"Ah you _love_ it Dean." Gabe thumped him on the arm and went to sit back down next to Garth who laughed uncomfortably and rested back against his sleeping bag.

 

"This is getting boring! We need to spruce things up a little, right?" Sam laughed and looked around at his friends, waiting for an answer. After the boys had agreed, they started to decide on what they would do next.

"Hey, what about seven minutes in heaven?" Garth suggested after a while, emptying out his duffle before throwing it into the middle of the circle next to the bottle and listening to his friend's words of approval.

"Okay guys, put something in the bag." Benny instructed.

Half of the boys pulled something out of their pockets and threw it into the material bag.

Soon it was time for the other half to choose, the bag started at Sam who threw his hand inside and fished the item out, making sure not to show anybody as he passed the bag to the next boy.

After a few minutes, the two others had got their item to take into the the other room to carry out their seven minutes in heaven.

"Right, time to see who's got who." Dean smiled and put his item down on the ground, watching as two others mirrored him and then looked around to see who had the object from his flannel pocket.

Sam had taken out a paper clip from Garth's pocket, Gabe had grabbed Benny's lighter and Dean had pulled out Cas' car keys.

"Okay, Sam and Garth, off you go!" Cas laughed, watching the two teenage boys awkwardly rise and traipse off into the other half of the cellar.

~

Sam sat down on the plush sofa and waited for Garth to join him, the two sat there for a few minutes, picking at the bowl of chip crumbs before Sam started:

"We don't have to do anything."

"Yeah, that's cool." Garth answered, smiling at Sam before sitting back and tipping the glass bowl of chips into his mouth in one go and chomping away happily.

~

Gabe opened the door and let Benny inside, closing it behind him to block out the cheers from the rest of the boys and following the brown haired boy over to the sofa where the two awkwardly sat.

Gulping, Benny turned to face Gabe, suddenly nervous.

"If you don't wanna, we don't have to." Gabe's face was honest and solemn, the hint of a smile traced on his thin mouth.

"Well, to be quite honest, I wouldn't _mind_." And Benny smiled, revealing a row of shiny, white teeth. Gabe put down the can of beer he'd picked up from the table and smiled gently at Benny, trying to make him feel comfortable, what he didn't realise was that he actually looked kind of creepy when he smiled like that.

Benny brushed his hand through Gabe's crop of soft hair, moving the lump in his throat down further and leaning in slightly, everything becoming silent.

"Just _kiss_ me, damnit." Gabe whispered, gently pressing his mouth against Benny's before he could answer, feeling his soft lips answer to his as he opened them up to him, gently pressing his tongue against his as everything else dissolved around them.

~

Cas opened the door and let Dean walk through, his palms were sweaty for some reason and his heart was thumping against his chest like a drum.

"Ah Cas you look like you've seen a ghost." Dean joked, pulling him closer with his arm into a hug.

For over a year now, Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester had been in a secret relationship, nobody else had even guessed that either of the two teenagers were gay, or that they had grown to love each other.

"Needed you for so _long_ Cas, haven't been able to kiss you for so _damn_ long." Cas whimpered at the sounds of his lover wanting him like he did, in fact, all Cas had been able to think about recently was the taste of Dean's dick in his mouth, but they'd had no time to do anything about it.

" _Fuck_ seven minutes, I'm gonna be here for the whole _night_."

And Cas smiled as he unbuttoned the rest of Dean's flannel and felt his heart beat ten times faster at the sight of Dean's tanned, exposed flesh, his abs staring back at him. Cas ran his hand down his boyfriend's body and gasped at the feel of his soft skin, going past the top of his pants and feeling the obscene bulge growing in his trousers.

"Ah fuck Cas, I need you so _damn_ much."

And Cas knew how much Dean needed him by how much he was growling, making him tingle at the thought of Dean wanting him so badly.

Soon enough, Cas had ran over to the door and locked it, coming back and slowly pulling down Dean's pants, marvelling at the sight of his fully erect cock.

"Damnit Dean." Cas swallowed hard and gently placed his hand on the underside of his boyfriend's dick, feeling him twitch beneath his touch and then relax, his eyes sealing shut as he let Cas' hand work up and down his shaft.

Soon enough Dean was moving around restlessly, his hand full of his hair and Cas' hands running up and down his body, his nails catching on exposed flesh and leaving small red lines.

Dean sat up and let Cas slip his hand away from his throbbing cock, fiddling with the zip on the blue eyed boys' jeans before releasing his dick too as it stood upright, erect.

"Ah fuck, _Jesus_!" Cas exclaimed loudly as Dean went straight to pushing his full lips round the tip of Cas' dick and letting his mouth slide down.

Dean had missed the taste of Cas' cock, missed the sight of him bare and exposed for him, missed the sounds of him whimpering and moaning into his hand to stop him from shouting, but most of all, he'd missed the bucking of his hips as he oozed come into Dean's full mouth, letting it drop down his throat.


End file.
